Matrix: Netherlands
by The Slayer2
Summary: Neo, Morpheus, Niobe, Buffy,and Faith meet and save the world from it's worst nightmare.
1. Default Chapter

Matrix: Netherlands  
  
Niobe, "what are you doing"? Now that the war is over I am gathering a search party. I'm going to scout the area. Lately, I feel the machines aren't the only thing we must worry about. I need to go see the Oracle to be sure.  
  
You know I care for you, be careful. Morpheus of coarse I will be careful. I'm always as careful as I can be that's, all I can do. That's all anyone can do.  
  
Niobe, I think you should visit the Oracle before you go out. Niobe, "I'm going too, do you mind". I want to ask the Oracle some questions too. I told you I was gathering a squad of coarse you can go.  
  
Come on load us in Cyrus. Ok, every since I moved up in rank I'm honored you let me run the Matrix program. But, wait we just got in this new weapon programs. You want to learn them real quick. There supposed to be excellent for fighting monsters. Not, like your going to encounter anything like that.  
  
Not, right now Cyrus load us in. Alright, Morpheus do you think Neo and Trinity are coming back soon. Niobe, I really and honestly don't know.  
  
Alright, you are in.  
  
Now that were her lets go to see the Oracle. Come on let's go.  
  
Were here.  
  
The Oracle will be pleased to see you two.  
  
Hi, you two are. I knew you would come just not this soon. I just put the cookies I baked in the oven.  
  
Niobe, wait in the hall and let me talk to Morpheous.  
  
I need to know is Neo, and Trinity still alive.  
  
Do you think there still alive? Deep down inside you already know. You have to make a choice. Are you too scared to go look. The one didn't fulfill his purpose. Agent Smith and the machines were only the beginning. There are deeper and darker enemies out there.  
  
Like what else could be out there.  
  
Did you really believe the One was the only hero? There are three and you better find them fast?  
Are they in the Matrix.  
  
No, they are not. Search the underworld the last two are there.  
  
What do you mean the underworld?  
  
I told Neo, this now I will tell you. When you see vampires, demons and other thing in the matrix? Someone is doing some wrong. Now, from Agent Smith copying himself so many times the whole balance has been threw off.  
  
Do you remember the place Neo, was trapped at. The place between the real world and the matrix has been left unprotected. The demons have entered there real world. Also from the sky being torched aliens think Earth is empty. So now is the time to save, Neo. Also recruit the other two.  
  
Where is Neo.  
  
I shouldn't tell you this but, his mind is trapped in the matrix. The machines have preserved his body. Fine a way to get him and his mind together.  
  
What, about Trinity. That I can not tell you. Tell Niobe, "what I told you" and I will see you later. 


	2. They Meet

Niobe, "Let's go". But, I haven't seen the Oracle. I will explain on the way.  
  
So we have to search for the underworld. We have to search low to the ground like for a whole or something. Ring, Ring Cyrus find, us an exit? Niobe, there's one in an old factory. There is one North, of your position across from a coffee shop.  
  
What the hell, the alarm has sounded. One the ships doors just been broke down someone has just broke down the door and came in. Hurry, we may need some help.  
  
This factory was a bitch to find. Ring, Ring Niobe, you first then I will go. Ring, Ring now I will go. Morpheus help get this thing off me. It's a vampire what the hell. The Oracle wasn't joking. (Niobe is thrown into the wall, then two girls come out of no where and stake them). Who are you? Were the Slayers. My name is Buffy. My name is Faith. You and your must be from that huge city north of here. No, were from a underground city. It's called Zion. Why were you guys ship just sitting there. We were in the Matrix. The Who.  
  
We will explain soon as we get to Zion. Why should we trust you? You need all the help we can get. Alright, we go. Buffy should we trust them. Yeah, we can defend ourselves lets go.  
  
We will explain some important info soon. Oh, yeah I forgot about Niobe.  
  
So you are saying machines run the planet. So I wasn't dreaming. I remember have a life different from my real one. They were draining energy from our bodies.  
  
How long have you been out? About three or four days.  
  
I remember some strange man copying everyone in a mall then I awoke. I would have been next. Then I remembered everything about my real self. I'm Buffy.  
  
I remember getting stopped for a ticket then I woke up. Then I remembered my name was Faith.  
  
So you girls have super powers.  
  
Yeah, but wait no one remembers. You must have been in there your whole life. Your not even that old. Unless they preserved you body because you put out massive amounts of energy.  
  
What so you remember before being put in Buffy. I remember blowing up a town called Sunnydale. Then about one year later I was fighting a robot and it stuck a needle in me in a mall. Yeah, me too but, a funny looking man stuck me in a car. So you too knew each other. Yeah we fought all the time. It's strange how you awoke, in similar places of you being put in.  
  
So everyone is dead. What year was that the. It's was like 2004. 


End file.
